


Love Changes Everything…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Love, Love Changes Everything…, M/M, Passion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian admits he’s changed since meeting Justin, finally allowing himself to be loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Changes Everything…

Title: Love Changes Everything…  
Story Type: Could be cannon.  
Word Count: 175  
Warnings: Love, Passion, Romance …  
Beta Queen: BigJ52  
EKG-Club Weekly Drabble Challenge Prompt 12 – Love Changes Everything

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Chapter Summary: Brian admits he’s changed since meeting Justin, finally allowing himself to be loved.

 

**Love Changes Everything…**

He’s so beautiful as I watch him, loving his faint moans as I hold him close in my arms. Feeling him quiver and shake as he’s overwhelmed with sensations vibrating throughout his body. There was time when I would have denied needing anyone, love was not something I allowed myself to feel. But I’ve long given up the idea of not needing him in my life, I tried that once and I don’t intend to go back there again. 

Somewhere along the way he grew from being a little twink into a man, and I grew from being a lonely bastard into a loving husband. He wormed his way into my life, sneaking up on me and my emotions, grabbing hold of my heart until I surrendered to his desires. He’s always had a way of making me admit things I’ve never wanted to allow myself to feel. Now I can’t imagine my life without him in it, and there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for him. Yes, it’s true the little twat has captured my heart.

The End…


End file.
